


Flash Fic Drive - FF#28 - Diamonds and Emeralds

by Caedmon



Series: In an hour or less: Olicity in a jiffy! [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, flash fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity thinks it's going to be hard to surprise her in her hometown.</p><p>Oliver informs her that when they get back to the room, she's all hers.</p><p>She's wrong, and he's right.</p><p>Written off a prompt for the Flash Fic drive on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fic Drive - FF#28 - Diamonds and Emeralds

“I’m just saying, Oliver. This is my hometown. There’s not much you could show me here that would surprise me. I’ve kind of seen it all, or at least heard about it.”

Oliver walked up behind Felicity as she put her earrings in, sliding his hands over the smooth red silk that covered her hips.

“You look absolutely stunning.”

Felicity smiled in the mirror at him, catching his eyes for just a moment before he closed them, dipping his head down to nibble the spot where her neck joined her shoulder.

She spun in his arms and he circled her waist as she draped her arms around his neck loosely. He raised his head to look at her, his eyes glazed and his lips turned up in a lazy smile. “If you get that started, Mr. Queen, there’s no way we’re going to make it out of the room this evening.”

He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her close, bringing her body flush to his as he bent his mouth back to her neck, inhaling the softly perfumed scent before murmuring along her pulse point, his lips barely moving against her skin: “I don’t think that would be such a bad thing.”

Felicity giggled on a sigh and tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access for a moment, biting her lip and closing her eyes when he suckled the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She indulged in the sensation for a moment before bringing her hands up between them and placing them on his chest, pushing him away gently. There was a note of a whimper in her voice when she said, “Oliver, we have to go. Our reservation is at 7, and you’ve been really excited about this all day. I still don’t know why you wanted me to wear red tonight.”

He held to her hips and arched his body to maintain his lips’ attachment to her earlobe, unwilling to let go for a moment, before sighing and dropping his forehead to hers. “You’re right, we should go. Going out tonight is going to be worth it. But when we get back to this room…” he tugged her hips tight against his and rocked them gently, “you’re mine.”

>>>—->

The waiter brought the final course into the private room, a pastry bowl tied with a bow and filled with berries, and asked Oliver if there would be anything else before disappearing as quickly as he had come a few moments before. Felicity looked down at the dessert and wondered breifly how she was going to fit it in, the meal itself had been so delicious. Oliver had really gone all-out for this dinner, and she was touched. She’d never eaten in a private dining room - well, unless you wanted to count eating alone in her own kitchen. But here they sat in a room with watered silk curtains on windows that overlooked the lights of the strip, a string quartet played in the distance, and she’d never known opulence like the food that had been put in front of her this evening. She’d grown up in Vegas, but this was something she’d never seen, only heard about. It had been what the girls her mother worked with had aspired to. For a time, she had thought it was all she would be allowed to aspire to.

“Is everything alright?”

Oliver had dipped his head a little to meet her eyes, and Felicity snapped back to attention. She blinked, coming back from her reverie and into the present, remembering where she was and who she was with. She hadn’t fallen into the life her mother had, she’d gone off to chase her dreams with the love of her life. That they were in Vegas was just a coincidence. 

Felicity looked at him and smiled, letting the fog of the past clear. “Yes, I’m fine. Just remembering old times in my hometown.”

“Hopefully things are different now…?”

She smiled again, genuinely. “Very.”

Oliver waved and the waiter appeared from nowhere. “The champagne, I think.”

“Very good, Mr. Queen.”

The waiter disappeared for a moment then came back, two glasses of bubbly pink liquid in crystal flutes on a tray. He set one down in front of Oliver, then another before Felicity before nodding once at Oliver and disappearing.

Oliver’s lips turned up softly and his eyes twinkled as he raised his glass and asked, “Do you remember what we toasted to in Nanda Parbat?”

“We toasted to us.”

“Do you think we could toast to that again, now that everything is so different?”

Felicity stuck her bottom lip and gave a tiny shrug before beaming at him. “Oh, sure, I guess.” She grabbed her glass and raised it. “I mean there are other thi-”

She stopped, her arm hanging in midair and her mouth forming a perfectly round ‘o’. Oliver’s smile was bright, anxious.

“Oliver, what is that?”

“It’s a ring. Diamond and emeralds.”

“Who is it for?”

“You. If you’ll have me.”

Felicity looked up from the champagne finally. “Is this…? Are you…?”

Oliver stood, folding his napkin gently and laying it across his plate. He came around the table to kneel beside her, taking the flute from her hand and fishing the ring out of the bottom. Drying it off quickly, he took her hand in his and looked up into her eyes.

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?”

“But what about Nyssa?”

“Not a valid marriage. ARGUS checked on it. Not legal, not binding. Doesn’t count.”

“Felicity, the only peace I’ve ever had in my life is when you’re near me. You make me happy. You make me feel complete. Please make me happy forever, and become my wife.”

“Yes.”

“You will?”

“Yes!”

>>>—–>

The keycard made scraping sounds in the door’s handle before the door burst open and Oliver walked through, carrying his wife, kissing her thoroughly. He carried her to the bed, setting her down and toeing off his shoes, crawling up the bed beside her while she scooted backwards up the bed. He lay beside her, joining hands, feeling the clink of their rings and pulling away from their kiss to look at the shining metal on their fingers.

Felicity spoke: “I cant believe I started this day believing you were married to someone else, and now you’re married to me. It all just happened so fast…”

Oliver smiled and leaned over her, saying before he captured her mouth for a kiss, “That’s Vegas, baby.”


End file.
